unnaturalhistoryinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Maximum Insecurity
"Maximum Insecurity" is the tenth episode of Unnatural History. The gang get trapped in the museum when a group of hackers try to steal a World War II machine. What's worse is Jasper gets kidnapped by them while, Henry and Maggie have to foil the hackers plans and save Jasper. 'Summary' Henry is sneaking down the stairs in the dark and looking around with a gun drawn. Then Jasper pops out and shoots him with a laser gun. Henry fires back. Bryan comes out to inform them that they should be studying for the Peacast Test which is taking place all day Saturday. Bryan is on security duty for the museum all weekend as they upgrade the security system and "move into the twenty-first century". Well walking in the hallways and reading the questions from a practice book for the Peacast, Henry begins to question the questions. Jasper and Maggie explain that he just needs to answer the questions and not ask any questions about it. They begin to study in the back room of the museum. When they decide to leave Henry realizes he forgot his entry slip for the test tomorrow. So they walk back into the museum, he finds it, Jasper sees a computer set-up and a countdown clock on the computer, they assume it's a bomb, but instead the power fails for about five seconds, they think nothing of it. Henry begins to smell electricity as they walk out, when going to the main doors that lead to the school, the door shocks Jasper. They're trapped in the museum. Maggie begins freaking about the test. They begin to look around the museum and they find Tran VanHorn, a former ate of Jasper's. He tells them he is part of the upgrade team. Henry notices he is sweating on his neck. Henry asks why he turned the air conditioning off, Tram says it's because of the upgrade, Henry then says, calls him on a lie, saying the air is on and says the only reason he would be sweating is because he is nervous. Tram pulls out a gun. Jasper and Maggie run leaving Henry alone. Henry escapes and finds Jasper and Maggie. Henry and Maggie are determined to find a way out, but Jasper just wants to wait it out inside. Jasper stands guard at the top of the stairs as Henry and Maggie try to get Bryan's attention, Bryan is playing indoor golf with loud music playing in the hallways. Jasper notices a heating vent, he leaves his guard position. While trying to get the vent out, his fingers get stuck. He is kidnapped while attempting to make a bird call, but Henry and Maggie still hear him. They run and find Jasper's shoe on the ground. Tram and his crew tie him up in a rolling chair, Tram questions him about where Henry and Maggie are. Henry and Maggie find skid marks where Jasper was dragged. Maggie begins getting nervous because they don't have a plan. Maggie insists they do it using the scientific method, which after going through it she realizes is a bad idea. Henry tells her to just follow the trail. Tram's crew is around the museum searching for them. Henry and Maggie's new plan is to find Jasper, see what they're doing to him, and how to get him out. Henry and Maggie find Jasper duck taped to a chair in the room, they watch from a distance. Maggie screams when a taser gun is drawn, they see them. Jasper knocks down a coffee pot cutting power temporary in the room. Tram sticks a sock in Jasper's mouth. Henry and Maggie begin having a heart to heart discussion. Bryan see's Tram's crew when he leaves, he thinks nothing of it. Henry sets up a rope to fly across the ceiling. Henry lands right in front of one of Tram's guys and gives him a sleeping technique, putting him on the ground. Henry and Maggie tie him in a chair. Tram was trying to contact the tied up guy via walkie talkie, Henry answers. Tram threatens to taze Jasper if he doesn't surrender themselves in the next five minutes. Henry threatens to rip up a code they need. When the other two members of Tram's crew walk in, they take Henry and Maggie. Tram's process becomes complete. They load the crew to a laser protected room. Jasper remembers they can enter the code into the computer and it will shut off the laser. Jasper and Maggie manage to bend the lasers just enough for Henry to jump through to enter the code in the computer. The laser deactivates when he enters the code. They get Tram's crew attention as they are loading a truck. Henry, Jasper, and Maggie trap them in a circle laser trap. They contact Bryan. Bryan says they can delay taking the test. They decide to take the test anyway. 'Gallery' images.jpg0987.jpg|Henry, Jasper and, Maggie. images.jpgj.jpg|Jasper. images.jpgh.jpg|Henry. images.jpgm.jpg|The gang at the museum. images.jpgttt.jpg|Henry, Jasper and, Maggie. images.jpgsss.jpg|The gang with Tran. images.jpgfff.jpg|Jasper and Maggie. images.jpgttt.jpgggg.jpg|The gang with the hackers. images.jpggggg.jpg|Henry, Jasper and, Maggie. images.jpgffff.jpg|One of the hackers. 'Characters' *Henry Griffin (Kevin G. Schmidt) *Jasper Bartlett (Jordan Gavaris) *Maggie Winnock (Italia Ricci) *Bryan Bartlett (Martin Donovan) Guest Stars *Tran Van Horn (Ben Lewis) 'Music' Music making an appearance in this episode: *"Manhattan Stomp" - The Manhattans 'Fact Check' *What is an Enigma Machine? Answer: German soldiers used the enigma machine to encode messages during World War II. Allied cryptologists broke the cipher and used it to intercept enemy intelligence. *FACT: Some experts estimate decrypting the enigma shortened the war by two years. *Can You Smell Electricity? Answer: You can't smell electricity itself, but strong electric bursts can create ozone which has a distinct odor. *FACT: A bolt of lightning can travel as fast as 130,000 mph. *Does a Neck Pinch Really Work? Answer: YES: Pressure point strikes are common in many forms of martial arts. The neck is especially vulnerable because it has a number of nerve clusters. 'Trivia' *Henry says that he camped on top of Aryes Rock in the middle of a lightening storm. However this isn't allowed as the aboriginal people consider even the act of climbing it to be disrespectful and as Henry previously mentioned that he lived with an aboriginal tribe he would be aware of this fact and unlikely to desecrate a holy site. *Although this is the tenth episode to air, it was the ninth episode to be produced. Category:Episodes